Distractions
by GokuIsMyHottie
Summary: Sorry if this name is taken, my bad! Well this is a B/V get-together...It might not have uploaded right, so if you go in here and it looks screwy, then you know why! Rated R for cussing and a small lemon.
1. The Night Before

**_Distractions_**

Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in this story, Akiria Toriyama does! Lucky guy...if I did own DBZ I'd create Goku all for me. ^_~ Heh...

A/N: This fan-fiction is a Bulma & Vegeta get-together. There's a lot of these I know, but they're my favorite to read, so I decided to write one! It's got a small lemon at the end, but not a large one. This is my first fanfic, so please tell me exactly what you think, flame me if it sucks. R&R!!

**_Chapter 1: The Night Before_**

Bulma stared up into the starry, clear night sky, wondering when she last had a relaxing moment to herself. This is the first moment she had alone for a long time. She had always had an important project, a mandatory meeting, grocery shopping, immediate chores... something to do that took up all of her time. But lately she had a lot of extra time on hands. Everybody was training hard for the Androids, and she didn't have anything interesting to do. She sighed and walked back into her huge room, and lied on her soft, king size bed. Even though this was the first moment she had alone for a long time, she found it rather intensely boring instead of relaxing. She looked at her digital clock and read 11:57 PM. Since she couldn't sleep, she decided to get a small snack then watch TV until she was tired. She got up and slugged downstairs, hoping Vegeta wasn't down there. The last year or so of him living with them hadn't been very "pleasant." He was always rudely bossing her around, was never polite, and he could eat all of the world's food and still have room for a dessert. That's why she was grateful to find no sign of Vegeta downstairs.

"That's a relief."

As she was quietly rummaging through the oversized refrigerator for some cherry soda to go with her pepperoni pizza and potato chips, she heard the front door open then slam shut, making Bulma drop her glass plate and hit her head on the hard refrigerator door.

"What the hell?!" She screamed loudly, frustrated. This is all she needed.

Vegeta walked through the room, ignoring her surprise. He roughly proceeded to the large living room and sat on the leather couch and turned on the TV, obviously very pissed about something. Bulma was furious. The last thing she needed was to break a glass plate and get a headache from hitting her head on the refrigerator door. Mumbling, she angrily marched into the living room and turned off the TV.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! You made me drop my plate! Now there's glass all over the floor!! Get your royal ass into the kitchen and clean it up NOW!!!" She ordered. Bulma ignored the fact that he most definitely would NOT clean up any mess, and that he could care less if there was glass all over the floor.

Vegeta was not surprised by her sudden outburst, he almost expected her to be mad about him coming into the house so loudly. 

"I will not clean up your filthy messes, woman. And I really don't care that there's glass on the floor. If it really bothers you that much, then YOU clean up the damn mess!" he fought back. 

Very frustrated now, Bulma felt like throwing something at him, even though she knew that he would either catch it or dodge it. Vegeta on the other hand, was enjoying this little verbal argument. He was very mad after failing to turn Super Saiyan, and he needed to vent some intense anger out. As he waited for her next loud comment, he slowly crossed his muscled arms and sat up further on the leather couch. But Bulma was just too pissed to care about fighting back, so she just madly stormed out of the living room and went to the closet to get a broom and a dustpan. Vegeta was greatly shocked that she didn't fight back. That stupid woman never backed down from a verbal fight before, and he didn't expect tonight to be any different. So he turned to TV back on and ignored Bulma's vulgar mumbling as she swept up the sharp, tiny pieces of glass. After she was done, she stormed out of the room to get some Aspirin to relieve her pounding headache. 

As Vegeta watched TV, he thought, _How did I get stuck in this house on this pathetic ball of dust? Dumb question, you know how you got here, you died, remember? Duh. __ Then Vegeta's thoughts abruptly did a 360-degree turn when he realized why he had come into the house so angry. He had been so close!! But by then he was too tired. __How come Kakarott and that boy can turn Super Saiyan and I cannot? How can that boy be Super Saiyan at all?? It doesn't make any sense. Kakarott and I are the only Saiyans still alive! _ He sighed. _Man, I really need someone to yell at right now..._

Just then, Vegeta heard Bulma coming downstairs, still on her search for Aspirin. Finally finding the bottle behind the white toaster, she got a drink of her soda and took some of the white pills. She was still very mad from earlier, so she decided to return upstairs to her room. But before she could, Vegeta proudly walked into the kitchen. 

"Woman! There's still glass on this floor! You really should clean things better." He said, hoping that would piss her off. 

_How does he know just what to say to make me angry??5_ She thought. But this time she wouldn't lower herself to his level and was determined to just walk away. _Why does he have to infuriate me so much, though? It's like his second goal in life! With the exception of wanting to be more powerful than Goku..._ Bulma just ignored his annoying remark and continued to walk out of the tense kitchen, upstairs, and into her room and went to bed, leaving Vegeta more pissed than he was before because she hadn't said anything annoying back to him. Finally giving up on having a verbal argument with Bulma, he went up to his room to rest. 

Well that's the end of Chapter One. Chapter Two is posted, so go on and go to the next chapter!!


	2. Realization

**_Chapter 2: Realization_**

The next warm morning started out normal for Bulma. She woke up, showered, dressed... you know the drill. When she went downstairs, she went into the kitchen and made a big bowl of cereal for breakfast, then went into the living room to eat it on the couch. After she was done, she picked up a shopping magazine and began to read it, not really paying attention to what she read. After awhile her mother came into the room with a tray of food. 

"Bulma! I stopped by the bakery this morning and look what I bought for us! Don't these look scrumptious? Now, which one do you want?" 

"There all yours mom, I'm not very hungry." 

"What? Bulma what's wrong with you? Are you getting lonely because all the boys are spending their time training and not spending any time with you? That's it isn't it dear?" she said, sounding very concerned, like her not being hungry was totally unnatural. 

"Oh pah-lease! I'm just not very hungry!" Bulma shouted, annoyed. 

Just then, Bulma's father walked in, "I'm starting to think Vegeta's a few cards short of a full deck. It's not enough to create 300x gravity for him, now he's demanding I make more equipment for him to train with. Then all he's going to do is break it!" 

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me at all." Bulma said. 

"Well, I think it's great he works so hard!" Bulma's mother praised. 

"I'm sure he's working hard, but don't you think he's overdoing it a bit?" Bulma's father disagreed. 

"Oh no! In my day a man that showed that much dedication to anything was definitely husband material, girl would have to be crazy to let him get away I tell you... Oh my! What am I saying? I'm a married woman!" 

Bulma just sighed and took one of the snacks from the tray and began to eat. 

As Vegeta slowly stood up from doing his intense round of push-ups, the small training equipment came out. Vegeta shot a ki blast at one of them, then the little probe shot it around from one to the next, finally sending it straight back at Vegeta. Then he shot another right back at the one coming toward him. When the two collided, they blasted a whole side of the gravity machine away. 

The rumbling explosion shook the entire house. Bulma and Yamucha ran to the machine to find it had exploded. When Bulma saw it, she began to dig in the rubble, then Vegeta's hand suddenly shot up making her freak out and jump back, ramming hard into Yamucha. As Vegeta shakily got up, Bulma looked up at him, her face showing how intensely worried she was. 

"You...ok?" she asked. 

"Of course I am." Vegeta answered. 

Bulma sighed in relief, then her attitude did a 180 degree turn. 

"How DARE you! You dweeb! You almost wrecked my house! What are you trying to prove?!" Vegeta just weakly laughed, then fell down back onto the broken gravity chamber's pieces. Bulma's attitude did another 180-degree turn, and she ran to him, propping him up into a sitting position, being careful of his injuries. 

"Oh no your hurt!" 

"Leave me alone! I don't need help, I've got training to do." 

"You've GOT to stop training for awhile! I mean, look at you! You're a complete wreck!" 

"But I feel fine. I'm a Saiyan! I can take a little pain it means nothing to me. And I have to get stronger than Kakarott!" 

"Ok sure, we all know you're a tough guy but you need to rest now." 

"I take orders from NO ONE!!" Just as Vegeta tried desperately to get up, he immediately collapsed again. 

"Oh no!" she said. _Please don't die Vegeta..._ "Yamucha! Tell my dad to get a stretcher! And help me lift him onto it when it gets here!" she yelled in a total state of panic. __

"Um...ok..." Yamucha was still confused on how weirdly nice Bulma was being to Vegeta, especially after he heard about the argument they had the night before, but did what Bulma said anyway. 

_A few hours later..._

"Is he going to be alright daddy?" Bulma asked as she knelt by Vegeta's bed after she bandaged him up and hooked an oxygen mask to his face. 

"I hope so. He's dodged the bullet again, it's amazing he survived such a horrible accident. Those Saiyans are practically indestructible." 

As her parents left the room, Bulma stood up and looked down at Vegeta lying on the bed. _You munk-head,_ She thought. Just as she was about to leave, she heard him whisper in his sleep, "Kak...arott...I'll beat you!" _He's having a bad dream..._ she thought. She walked over and stood next to his bed, then sat down in the chair next to him. As she sat there, she started to think about the whole horrible accident, and wondered why she had acted like... that. She was so worried...so afraid that he was going to die...She began to slowly realize then that she...liked him...a lot. It wasn't one of those, hit-her-in-the-middle-of-the-eyes type of thing. As she realized this, she began to wonder when she even started to like him. She didn't even notice it happening, but the night before when they had their argument, deep down inside, when she looked at him, she thought he looked damn hot when he was pissed off. 

_I think I started liking him the night I had that dream...the dream of when he came back...the one I told Yamucha about... Yes, that's when, then it got even stronger when my mother told me Vegeta was running out of fuel and he landed on our property and I told him to get into the shower... Wonderful...I like him...perfect...this is going to get interesting... Good thing I already broken up with Yamucha... _As Bulma kept thinking...she eventually fell asleep peacefully on the desk. 

Well that's the end of Chapter Two! Chapter Three is already posted, so fire away!!!


	3. Wake Up Call

**_Chapter 3: Wake Up Call_**

Vegeta shot awake from his horrible dream, making his oxygen mask fly off his face. Finally realizing where he was, he quickly lied his head back again, then he noticed Bulma peacefully sleeping on his desk. _What is she doing here?_ he thought. _What do I care? Why am I here? I thought I told that woman that I was fine! I'm wasting time in here. I need to train! _ Vegeta started to slowly sit up, but when he moved he accidentally woke up Bulma. As she fluttered her eyes open, she noticed him trying desperately to get up, so stood up and tried pushed him back down, but Vegeta immediately resisted and stood up anyway, despite Bulma's attempts to make him lie down.

"Vegeta, you need to rest." Bulma said, frighteningly soft. 

"I am fine, woman. I do not need to rest at all. I need to train." He argued. 

Bulma didn't know what to do. She knew about Vegeta's rapid temper problem, and that he was totally stuck on being stronger than Goku and becoming a Super Saiyan. She thought about telling him that the gravity machine was broken and that he couldn't train anyway, but she remembered that she had told him they had a second gravity machine already. She thought about threatening him, but she knew it wouldn't work. _I'll just keep fighting him..._

"No, you need to rest." 

"No I don't. I feel fine, woman." 

_What am I going to do? I can't let him go train, he's in no condition to train. What if he hurts himself? What if he has another accident? _ Bulma's mind was racing with these thoughts, she was going crazy trying to think of something convincing to say, but when she couldn't come up with anything good, she just blurted out exactly what she felt. 

"You CANNOT train!! You'll get hurt, and that's the last thing I want!! I don't ever want to see you hurt like that again, Vegeta! I couldn't handle it if you died!!" she blurted. When she realized what she just said, just turned 50,000 shades of red, blue, and purple. (Not literally.) Vegeta couldn't believe what she just said either. He never knew she felt that way. And though he'd never admit it to anyone, he felt the same way about her. Over the year at Capsule Corp., he had begun to actually 'like' Bulma, but never paid any attention to the newly found emotion, because he considered it a distraction. After the period of intense silence and shock, Vegeta proceeded to stand up and start walking towards the door, but Bulma pressed her soft hands on his bare and bandaged chest. 

"No. Your not going." Unconsciously Bulma's hands slid down around his waist, and she laid her head on his chest. She figured to go to Plan B: Seducing. 

"You'll get hurt..." she whispered prettily. Plan B seemed to be working on Vegeta. _Damn that stupid woman, why did she have to do this to me? Why not that pathetic human, Yamucha? She's such a distraction! _ Thinking that her plan wasn't working, Bulma decided to turn this up a notch. Besides, she wasn't doing this ONLY to try to get Vegeta to rest, she was doing this because she liked him, and she was enjoying the look of confusion and frustration of the Prince's face. 

"Please..." She whispered in his ear, then snaked her thin arms around his neck. Vegeta was dangerously close to giving into her. Then he realized he had unconsciously wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. When he realized this, he quickly pulled them away, and gently pushed her back, looking into her perfect sapphire eyes. When he looked into them, he completely forgot what he was going to say, forgot he was going to say anything, and failed to notice Bulma leaning forward... He finally realized she was leaning forward when her face was millimeters from his face, but even though he noticed this, he didn't back away this time. Instead he let her kiss him, and then Bulma put her arms around his neck again when she felt Vegeta kissing her back. Bulma was loving this, and wasn't going to take it for granted. She felt Vegeta's arms snake around her waist, pulling her forward. When Bulma decided to make this kiss a French, he pulled back slowly. Abruptly he realized what just happen, and jerked back so fast Bulma almost fell. After taking one last quick look at her, he walked out of the room, and walked down the hall to his bedroom to rest like that stupid woman insisted. 

Bulma was still sinking in the whole unlikely scene, and when she finally got her composure back, she smiled to herself and thought mischievously, _He'll be back..._

That's the end of Chapter Three. (Don't these titles suck?) Well I posted Chapter Four, so go to it already!!


	4. The Whole Truth

**_Chapter 4: The Whole Truth_**

By the time the cool night came around, Bulma had done a hard day's work in her lab trying to invent...something. She was sweating, her hair was matted, and she was dirty. She decided to take a shower, since she needed one terribly. As she walked down the long hallway, she thought about the previous afternoon, and all day after that. She realized all she had thought of all day was...Vegeta. _Why did I have to start liking HIM of all people? He's such an asshole! He's arrogant, rude, and a bastard...and......he's.....cute, buff, and has a great body..._ she unwillingly admitted to herself. She sighed. _All I've thought about today is what happened earlier...what's wrong with me? Duh Bulma, you know what...you like him. Damn it......I......love him..._

For Vegeta the whole day had been a rapid blur, after that 'incident,' all he did was slug around in his room. But all he could think about was Bulma. The way her body felt so close, the feeling he got when they kissed, like a bolt of lightning when up from his abdomen to his chest. 

Then, while he was randomly flipping through the channels on the TV, he realized that he missed her. Damn it, he missed her. He turned off the TV to think about this. _Damn! This shit-hole planet has made me soft. That woman is nothing but a distraction, a worthless, weak, human. _ After he had thought this, his hard expression softened the slightest bit as he unwillingly admitted to himself that he thought she was pretty, and that the truth was, he liked her. The whole truth was, he loved her. _What now? _ he thought. _What do I mean 'what now?' I know exactly 'what now.'_ He smirked mischievously. He knew exactly what he wanted. 

Bulma got under the hot, relaxing water, washing herself off, and scrubbing the most expensive shampoo at the store through her blue hair after she had wet it down, making her large mushroom hair fall straight to the middle of her back. After she rinsed her hair she put the most expensive conditioner in her hair, she rinsed again, running her fingers through her silky hair getting all the conditioner out. Then she ran _Caress_ soap over her soft, creamy skin. After she was finally finished, she stepped out of her huge shower after turning the water off, and dried herself off with a fluffy, soft, cream-colored towel. After drying off her hair and body she wrapped the towel around her body and walked out of the muggy, misty bathroom to walk the short distance to her room. Before she could get 5 feet, she felt strong, callused hands on her shoulders flip her around. She gasped when she saw Vegeta standing in front of her, now removing his hands from her damp shoulders. 

What's gonna happen?!?! I know!!! I'm sure you can guess... Well the last chapter is ready to read!


	5. A Dream Come True

**_Chapter 5: A Dream Come True_**

Bulma suddenly gasped as she turned and faced the smirking Vegeta. She was terribly nervous, after all, she was only in a towel. She took a few shaky steps backward, trying to think of something to do. 

"What do you want?" she asked trembling. Vegeta almost busted out in intense laughter when he saw how scared she was. Bulma looked into the dark black, velvet eyes of Vegeta and knew instantly what he wanted. _I was right...he did come back. He looks as though what he's about to do is going to kill him..._ Smiling mischievously she pressed herself up to him. 

"Do you want something?" she asked as low and tempting as she could. She was still slightly nervous because of her modesty, but she didn't care about that at this moment. 

Slowly Bulma ran her hands up his sides, letting go of the towel, but holding the towel up by pressing against Vegeta's body. She slid her arms around his neck and looked into his deep, raven eyes. 

By now Vegeta thought the only thing holding him together was his skin. He slowly slid his arms around her perfect waist, pulling her closer. 

Slowly Bulma leaned up and kissed Vegeta gently, then deepened it when she felt him pull her even closer and kiss back. Bulma then slid her warm tongue into Vegeta's mouth and wrestled him for a while, then she broke it quickly for air. Without saying a thing, Vegeta gently picked Bulma up and carried her to her room. 

When they walked the short distance to Bulma's room, Vegeta opened the door, then closed it behind them, and slowly set Bulma down on her feet. Bulma tightened the towel around her body as Vegeta put his hands on her perfectly curved waist once more pulling her closer, and as he did, Bulma felt his hardened member pushing through his shorts, and slightly smiled to herself. But then he pushed her back and gently took Bulma's hands into his own, making her release the towel, letting it fall quickly to the soft carpet. Bulma gasped and blushed viciously when he eyed her whole body. As he began to remove his own shirt, Bulma stopped him, smiling evilly. 

"No...I want to take it off." She purred in a low tone. Vegeta just smiled to himself as he lifted her again and slowly carried her to her king size bed and laid her down. Then he lied next to her and she slowly ran her hands under his shirt, up and down his tough skin, then quickly pulled his shirt over his head and ran a hand up his chest feeling his hard muscle, and his tough and soft skin. Then as she caressed his sides she ran her hands to his shorts, slowly yanking them off. Once they were gone, she did the same to his boxers. 

Vegeta pulled Bulma closer, burying his face into her neck. Bulma loved the feel of his skin and body against hers. Then Vegeta laid on top of her and kissed her neck, occasionally nipping at it, making Bulma get even more aroused. As she wrapped her arms around his neck she slightly braced herself, because she didn't know what to expect. She didn't know if he was gentle, rough, quick, or slow. As Vegeta pushed his hardened length all the way into her damp entrance, Bulma almost cried because the pain hurt so terribly the first time. Knowing she was a virgin, Vegeta was gentle at first, and all he did was let himself set inside of her, letting her get used to it. After a few minutes, it didn't hurt anymore, and Bulma felt intense pleasure instead of the agonizing pain she had felt before. Knowing that she was over her pain, Vegeta began to pump in and out of her slowly, then quickened when he felt her tug on his neck. Then at that moment, their orgasm kicked, and they both let loose their juices, and were paralyzed by the pleasure temporarily. Bulma was breathing hard by now, Vegeta wasn't half as tired, but rolled over and rested anyway. Bulma cuddled close to Vegeta, enjoying they way his rock-hard muscles felt against her body. 

_She's such a distraction, _ Vegeta thought, glancing down at the sleeping Bulma snuggled up to his chest. _She's my little distraction…_ He thought as he drifted off into sleep. 

Well what did you think? Did it suck? Did it rock? I know I suck at lemons, so kill me! *A knife comes flying out of nowhere and almost hits my face * What the hell?!?!?!? Whoa…didn't mean literally…*A bunch more knives come flying out of nowhere* Whoa gotta run! Review Please!! -(I know that was corny)- 


End file.
